Darth Vader
Darth Vader is one of the main protagonists and antagonists, of the Star Wars series. He is set to be in the 49th episode of Death Battle against Doctor Doom Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Darth Vader VS Albert Wesker (Complete) *Darth Vader vs. Mewtwo (Complete) *Darth Vader vs. Gandalf *Doctor Doom vs. Darth Vader (Complete) *Master Chief VS Darth Vader *Galactic Empire vs. Helghast *Sith Lord Battle Royale (Complete) *Darth Vader vs. Lord Voldemort *Darth Vader vs. Sasuke Uchiha History Born Anakin Skywalker, Vader was a slave on Tatooine until a Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, freed him under the assumption he was the chosen one for the jedi order. Under the tutelage of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin would rise up to Jedi Knight, and was known as a great fighter and a skillful pilot. However, he was also viewed a bit arrogant, and had some temper issuse. Anakin was also friends with Chancellor Palpetine, who would soon learn that he was a sith lord. Anakin soon found himself manipulated by him, until finally he was turned over to the dark side. He led Order 66 into killing all his jedi brethren, until he was confronted by Obi-Wan at Mustafar. After a long and brutal battle, Anakin lost both his legs and left arm, and was badly burned by the lava. His master soon found him, and was given cybernetic limbs, and a suit in order to be kept alive. Anakin was gone, and a new sith lord was born, Darth Vader. Death Battle Info Background *Real Name: Anakin Skywalker *Height: 202 cm / 6'8" *Weight: 120 kg / 265 lbs *Occupation: Dark Lord of the Sith, formerly Jedi Knight *Father of Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa Solo *Prosthetic Hands and Legs Lightsaber *Approx. 4 ft blade *Cuts through most objects *Expends no heat or energy until physical contact *Uses Form V So *Adegan crystal ** Model Pontite, the most powerful type Mechanical Suit *Serial Number: E-3778Q-1 *Houses Vader's life support systems *Can survive deadly environments *Helmet provides data, infared, and ultraviolet vison *Increased physical strength *Enhanced durability and stamina *Capable of acrobatics if need be Force Abilities *Force Choke *Force Crush *Telekinesis **Can even destroy opponent's organs *Force Deflection *Kinentite ** Variation of Force Lightning *Tutaminis **Ability to dissipate concentrated energy *Force Speed (rarely) *Force barriers/Protection bubbles * Force Cloak (rarely) * Telepathy ** Able to drain knowledge from opponents Feats *Took on five Jedi Masters, two Jedi Knights and a Padawan on Kessel with the assistance of a squad of Stormtroopers **He had his arm cut off... and he telekinetically threw the hand with Lightsaber to impale another Jedi mid-battle *Once slew multiple Jedi in the blink of an eye *Able to choke others from across a room *Able to block blaster shots with the palm of his hand Faults *Defeated by Luke Skywalker *''Defeated by Galen Marek twice (non-canon)'' *Dependence on Breathing Apparatus *Weakness to lightning or strong electrical discharges Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Movie Combatants Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Returning Combatants